


Yo no soy el

by Kawai_Maria



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawai_Maria/pseuds/Kawai_Maria
Summary: ¿Qué tanto estarías dispuesto por amor?Fictober 2020 Parafilia: Alorgasmia#Ironpool +18
Relationships: Tony Stark/Wade Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Yo no soy el

Wade no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo o mejor dicho lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sabía que estaba loco, desquiciado, pero siempre se sorprendida a si mismo. Desde que aquel sujeto de hermosos ojos cafés y sonrisa de comercial había entrado a su vida ya nada había sido igual.

Y aunque más de una vez cuando todo terminaba y se queda solo en la oscuridad de su habitación en donde se juraba que aquello sería la última vez, siempre todo volvía a comenzar, porque, aunque sabia a la perfección que Tony tan solo lo utilizaba para follar, también sabía que como idiota que era se había enamorado de alguien inalcanzable.

Porque después de todo el tan solo era un mercenario que se dejaba coger por uno de los Avengers más famosos del jodido mundo.

Y aunque más de una vez por su loca cabeza había pasado la posibilidad de darle un ultimátum, de decirle cuanto lo amaba, que no solo lo viera como la follada del día o como un reemplazo del respetable Capitán América quien hacía tiempo lo había abandonado, para fugarse con quien era su “mejor amigo” y ahora amante, sabía que si hacia algo como aquello sería tan solo colocarse la soga al cuello así mismo.

Porque con Stark no existían las segundas oportunidades, era esto lo que tenía para ofrecerle o nada.

Así lo había soportado durante dos años y así seguiría, porque, aunque Wade no lo dijera en voz alta el también amaba ser utilizado de aquella forma tan mezquina. Sabía que su lado masoquista salía cada vez que oía como Tony decía aquel nombre mientras lo follaba duro contra el sofá o algún callejón de mala muerte.

Tal vez para otras personas eso era algo enfermizo y dañino, pero para Wade eso era amor.

¿Por qué quien en su sano juicio haría lo que estaba a punto de hacer? Nadie.

Eso era amor, uno del que nadie está apunto de sacrificar.

Tal vez era doloroso, pero ya había aprendido a vivir con el dolor. Tan solo era una herida más como las miles que tenía en su cuerpo.

Lentamente se volteo hacia el espejo viéndose de arriba hacia abajo, haciendo una mueca de lado viendo lo idéntico que era aquel traje que había conseguido gracias a internet. Con una de sus manos acaricio la estrella que se encontraba sobre su pecho, mientras que con la otra sostenía el escudo metálico alzándolo.

—Me siento tan estúpido.

Murmuro soltando un suspiro, viendo que tan solo faltaban unos pocos minutos para que el llegara al departamento.

Tomo la máscara entre sus manos y se la coloco, admirándose dándose cuenta que tan solo aquella pieza era la diferente del disfraz, dado que no había podido conseguir el casco del Capitán había optado por sustituirlo por una de sus antiguas mascarillas rojas pintándola de azul y guala era la versión pirata y mercenaria del respetable capitán América.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para admirarse ya que el timbre resonó en el pequeño apartamento y con todas las fuerzas del mundo se dirigió hacia la entrada donde su tormento lo estaba esperando.

Apenas abrió la puerta, Stark entro rápidamente cerrándola tras de sí. Sabia porque lo hacía, no quería verse descubierto por cualquiera de sus compañeros y aunque Wade intento ignorarlo aquello tan solo le dio una punzada en el corazón.

El castaño se le quedo viendo de arriba abajo, para luego quitarse los lentes oscuros colocándolo sobre un aparador a la vez que se sentaba en uno de los sofás de la sala viéndolo fijamente.

— ¿Ahora animas fiestas infantiles?

Wade comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia el millonario quien se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo como el mercenario se sentaba ahorcajadas sobre sus piernas.

—Pensé que esto le daría más realismo a lo que hacemos irondaddy.

El mercenario movió su cintura frotándose contra el prominente bulto del millonario, sabiendo a la perfección que aquello lo había prendido, pero como él era un Stark no lo admitiría así que necesitaría algo de ayuda.

—Puedes utilizarme a tu gusto. —Murmuro cerca de su oreja, frotándose con fuerza contra su entrepierna viendo como el millonario mordía su labio y sus manos se colocaron sobre sus caderas apretándolas, bajando lentamente el pantalón junto con la ropa interior dejando a la vista su trasero. —

—Para que crees que he venido hasta aquí.

Wade apretó los labios, sintiendo como introducía dos de sus dedos dentro de su ano comenzando a moverlos lentamente de adentro hacia afuera. Con algo de dificultad comenzó a moverse sosteniéndose con una de sus manos contra el borde del sofá, viendo como el millonario lo veía fijamente, para luego introducir el tercero provocando que el mercenario se mordiera el labio soltando un gruñido al sentir como los movía con gran velocidad a la vez que con su otra mano abría el cierre de su fino traje y sacaba su miembro erecto comenzando a tocarse frente a él.

Podía ver con claridad cada una de las venas resaltadas cada vez que se frotaba contra su mano, se veía mucho más erguido y excitado que las veces anteriores. Sin dudas el traje lo había prendido y lo sabía a la perfección por la manera en la que se la estaba jalando sin apartar la mirada de la enorme estrella de su pecho. Wade podía sentir como su ano apretaba con fuerza sus dedos, cuando de repente los saco y sin previo aviso metió su miembro en su sucio agujero provocando que el mercenario soltara un grito y se aferrara con fuerza a sus hombros.

—Te gusta así ¿Steve? —Murmuro el millonario comenzando a moverse con fuerza apretando las nalgas del mercenario con fuerza, dejando sus dedos marcados en él. — Solo yo puedo follarte así…eres mi puta Steve.

Wilson sentía como el corazón le latía a mil, con cada una de las penetraciones. Estaba tan duro que la verga le dolía, pero a la vez oír como lo llamaba por el nombre de su expareja lo excitaba, provocando que su miembro goteara en busca de atención.

En un movimiento rápido el millonario con fuerza se levantó del sofá con él entre sus brazos para luego rápidamente colocarlo contra el sofá y comenzar a follarlo contra él. Wade podía oír como el genio murmuraba una y otra vez el nombre de “Steve” mientras entraba y salía de su ano, podía sentir como su orificio se expandía con cada penetración y el sonido de sus bolas chocando contra sus nalgas hacían eco en toda la habitación, junto con el de sus respiraciones agitadas.

Wade bajo una de sus manos comenzando a masturbarse con fuerza, cuando de la nada Tony aparto su mano de su miembro.

—Maldición Steve, ¿Acaso dije que podías tocarte? —Murmuro con la voz ronca cerca de su máscara, provocando que un escalofrió le recorriera el cuerpo al mercenario. —Ahora tendré que castigarte.

Y antes de que Wilson pudiese preguntar, Tony ya había colocado su brazo alrededor de su cuello ahorcándolo a la vez que las embestidas se hacían mucho más rápidas y duras. Tony se lo estaba follando de una manera que jamás lo había hecho y Wade a pesar de que le faltaba el aire y sentía que se ahogaba detrás de la máscara, no podía evitar sentirse tan excitado como nunca lo había estado en su vida.

Tony apretó su agarre con fuerza, sintiendo como el mercenario en un momento de lucidez intento soltarse de su agarre al sentir como ya el aire le hacía falta y si le quitaran la máscara podría de ver como su rostro se había tornado de un color rojizo debido al esfuerzo, pero el millonario tan solo siguió penetrándolo con mucha más fuerza contra el sofá, mientras que con cada penetración el nombre de “Steve “salía una y otra vez.

—Steve…ya casi.

Murmuro con los dientes apretados, Wade tan solo intento aguantar un poco más, aunque de un momento a otro creía perder la conciencia junto con su cordura. Podía sentir como la mano libre del millonario bajo hasta su miembro y comenzaba a masturbarlo con fuerza apretando con su dedo pulgar la cabeza, para luego bajar hasta sus bolas apretándolas contra sus manos. Sentía que estaba en el cielo y en el infierno, se sentía acalorado por la falta de aire, el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que creía que en cualquier momento le daría un infarto.

De un momento y sin previo aviso le soltó, provocando que el mercenario comenzara a toser tratando de recobrar el aliento, pero Tony rápidamente lo tomo de los hombros empujándolo hacia atrás contra su pecho, comenzando a correrse dentro de él, viendo como su blanco esperma bajaba de su ano hasta sus bolas, a la vez que Wade soltaba un alarido corriéndose junto a él manchando el cuero negro de su viejo sofá con el semen que brotaba de su miembro.

Lentamente el millonario comenzó a retirar su miembro y comenzó a acomodarse la ropa, todo ante la atenta mirada de unos ojos marrones que lo observaban desde el sofá, viendo como este tomaba sus cosas y se iba de allí sin tan solo decir “adiós”.

Si fuera uno de esos otros días, le reclamaría o le diría alguno de sus chistes sarcásticos que utilizaba para ocultar el dolor como “Ya que soy tu puta, al menos págame”, pero lo había ahorcado tan fuerte que la voz ni le salía.

Aun así, Wade no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa de satisfacción, sin dudas el traje había resultado el efecto que había esperado, lo había follado de una forma que no lo había hecho jamás. Y aunque casi lo había matado en el proceso, lo volvería a utilizar, al menos en esas horas él era su amado Steve Roger.

Aunque se lo repetía amargamente una y otra vez.

—Yo no soy el.


End file.
